The Years In Between
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Follow Hatsuharu and Kisa as they go through various transitions in life and in their relationship. Takes place before Epilogue of "Splashes".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

* * *

Sighing with a smile on her face, Kisa slipped her notebook and pencil case into her schoolbag. Once finished, she stood up from her chair and grabbed her sweater from the back of her chair.

"Sohma-san!" Two classmates came over to her seat. "Come join us for dinner! We're going to with a few other friends and you should come as well! It'll be fun!"

Kisa blinked at their invitation but then bowed in apology. "Thank you for your offer! But I already have plans for tonight. I'm sorry! Maybe next time?"

"Ehh? Really? What a bummer!" A classmate pouted. "Are you sure though? If it is homework, I'm sure we can work on it together tomorrow after class!"

"No, it's not homework. I am really sorry," the blonde female smiled ruefully. "But please have fun."

The other student cocked her head to the side before a wide grin appeared on her face. "Ah! I got it, Aki-chan! Sohma-san has a date tonight! Isn't that right, Sohma-san?"

Her friend gasped in mock horror at the blunt question. "Nanao-chan! You can't just say things like that!"

At their words, Kisa felt her face turn pink and tilted her chin downward from embarrassment. Her classmates only laughed in girlish humor. Nanao teased, "Aw, Sohma-san does have a date tonight! You're so lucky to have a boyfriend, Sohma-san!"

"Heh?" Kisa looked unsurely at the two other women. "W-What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, Sohma-san! Nanao-chan's just jealous," Classmate Aki said reassuringly as she tugged on Nanao-chan's arm. "Anyway, we hope you have fun on your date tonight! Maybe next time you'll bring him along with us when we have dinner!"

"Mm! I will! Sorry again," the Sohma said meekly and waved goodbye to her classmates as they giggled and walked out the classroom. Her hand then fell over her fiercely beating heart. It was strange hearing her classmates say that she was going on a date with her boyfriend. How did they figure it out so easily anyway?

Shaking her head, Kisa glanced at the clock on the wall before hurrying out the door. Hatsuharu-kun was going to be waiting for her outside of the school gates! It would be bad to keep him waiting any longer than he should!

Just as she worried, she spotted him sitting down on one of the benches along the school pathways. He was staring as groups of students tromped past him. She approached him quickly and greeted him once she was at his side. "Hatsuharu-kun!"

"Kisa," he called in return. He stood up and smiled down at her. "All done for today?"

"Uhn!" Kisa nodded and they began to walk with the flow of people out the school gates. "Did you wait very long?"

"Not really," Hatsuharu answered and grabbed hold of her right hand with his left. Kisa blushed prettily at the contact. He asked her, "Where do you want to go eat? I'm not really familiar with this district…"

"If you don't mind, we can take the train downtown? There are more places to eat around there since this is more of a residential neighborhood," Kisa suggested as they strolled downhill. They were already walking in the direction of the train station, which indubitably would be packed with students going out and workers going home.

"That's fine with me," Hatsuharu said before picking up another thread for conversation. "How do you like your college?"

"It's not too bad but it is different living away from home," she admitted as she recalled the bouts of homesickness during her first few weeks on campus. Home was a good hour away on the rail and tickets were expensive if she were to go home every weekend. Even though her mother made sure to call her every Saturday morning, Kisa did miss seeing her mother in person. Also, the school curriculum and lecture styles took some getting used to. She attended about six lectures a day and spent a good portion of her evenings completing assignments.

Then she looked at him with a question in mind. "Was it easy for you during your first year?"

The taller male thought on her words with a blank face. She knew that Hatsuharu lived at home as he went to a nearby university but there were times when she would not see him for a solid two or even three weeks. Now that she was in his shoes, she wondered if he ever felt lonely. Having classmates and new friends was a great thing, but sometimes, she craved for the familiar faces of her home.

"I guess it was easier for me since I was closer to home," he said plainly. "But the transition period varies from person to person. You just have to take it at your own pace."

Kisa nodded and smiled. "I understand."

They arrived at the train station and entered the platform. It wasn't long before a train pulled up and swept them off to their destination. They were lucky enough to find two seats.

As the train rocked, she stared down at her schoolbag in her lap. She could feel the solid warmth of Hatsuharu next to her and she could smell the faint traces of his cologne. An unusual wave of relief washed over her and suddenly she felt very silly for feeling the pangs of homesickness. If Hatsuharu could bear with the transition, why couldn't she?

She was pulled to his side as his arm reached behind her shoulders and locked her in a one-arm embrace. Slightly startled by his movement, Kisa turned her head to ask him what was wrong only to catch his dark eyes staring down at her. She bit her lower lip as she felt her cheeks heat up from the intensity. She couldn't stop her stammering, which she found was happening more frequently today. "W-what is it, Hatsuharu-kun?"

"You know, Kisa, if you have a difficult time or if you just want someone to talk to, you can always call me, right?" He told her seriously without breaking their gazes.

Kisa was surprised but also calmed by his words. It was funny how he always knew what she was thinking, but in a way, it was also nice. She nodded with a brighter smile this time. "I know. Thank you, Hatsuharu-kun."

"Hmm," Hatsuharu hummed and then ducked in so that his nose bumped against hers. Before she could squeak, he kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back.

By now, Kisa knew she was red as a tomato. It was embarrassing to share something so intimate and in public too! She hid her face in one of her hands and the other she lightly hit his knee. She could almost imagine him giving her a look that expressed nonchalance which made her want to hit him again but he stopped her and pressed his cheek against her crown.

"Say, what do you want to eat downtown?" He asked her as if he were asking about the weather.

"_Soba_? Maybe _okonomiyaki_?" She suggested.

For the rest of the ride, they discussed what they wanted to eat with her right hand encased in his.

* * *

**AN:** I'm back! This story focuses more of the in-betweens that I wrote without much detail in Splashes of Fruits. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**.**

* * *

"Let's get off here and walk," Hatsuharu suddenly proposed as the train pulled into the station. Kisa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but allowed him to pull her through the crowded car and out of the doors before they closed.

As they watched the train pull away, only then did he ask her, "You don't mind do you?"

Kisa held back a giggle and shook her head. The next train won't be for a while, so it didn't really matter if she minded. Furthermore, the weather today wasn't too bad—it was hot as usual but fortunately there was a brief reprieve from the humidity after last night's storm. It was about an hour's walk to Tokyo Tower from the station they were currently at, so it was a nice time to stretch her legs and be away from the highly packed trains.

They exited the station and flowed into the bustling crowds of the early afternoon.

With their hands swinging between them, they slowly made their way in the direction of Tokyo Tower. It was a nice weekend, so Hatsuharu thought that it was a good way to spend it by visiting Tokyo and going on a date.

"So, what should we do after we visit the Tower?" Hatsuharu asked her as they turned a corner.

She reviewed the different recreational activities that the area surrounding Tokyo Tower had to offer. A few ideas came to mind, but she wasn't sure if he was interested in things such as praying at a shrine for good grades or perusing through art museums for the latest bouts of creativity.

"Kisa?" His glove covered hand squeezed hers momentarily in askance.

With some hesitance, she voiced her suggestion. "I'd like to go pray at one of the shrines."

"A shrine, huh? What do you want to pray for?" His interested was piqued, she could tell from his voice.

Kisa tilted her head with a thoughtful look. "You know, the things girls usually wish for—good grades, more allowance, and good-looking boyfriends."

Normally, that was something she would never say out loud without being extremely embarrassed, especially around Hatsuharu. But for some reason or another, it just slipped out without her noticing. It must definitely be the good weather, she thought to herself. She could feel her ears turning red as he stared at her with an unusual gleam in his eyes.

"I certainly hope you won't be praying for any other 'good-looking boyfriends', Kisa," Hatsuharu said to her with his usual straight-faced expression.

Now she was really embarrassed. She covered her face with her free hand and mumbled, "No, of course not, Hatsuharu-kun."

"Good, then I don't have to pray for those 'good-looking boyfriends' to stay away from you," he replied good-naturedly.

Kisa sighed inwardly with relief that he wasn't upset at her words. Then again, things rarely fazed him now. Blinking in realization, she gaped at him. There was a show-tell sign of a grin on his lips. He was teasing her! Then again, she got herself in that situation.

"Let's walk a little faster, or we won't have enough time to visit the shrine," he reminded as he urged her to walk a beat quicker.

As they stopped at the corner of a street and waited for the crosswalk signal to change, Kisa smiled as she watched a group of young children lined up next to them. Their teacher was telling them to hold onto their crosswalk buddy's hand before they crossed. Some of them were staring with wide eyes at Hatsuharu. The little girls were clearly in awe while the little boys were mumbling about all his accessories. One of the little girls noticed her, so Kisa couldn't help but give her a smile followed by a short wave. The child smiled back shyly.

"Ah, that onee-chan must be that onii-chan's girlfriend!" One of the girls whispered excitedly after seeing Kisa. "That onii-chan is so _kakkoi_!"

The former tiger suppressed a laugh at that declaration. It was definitely true though. Ever since her elementary school years, she noticed just how cool and handsome Hatsuharu was. His appearance was further enhanced by the jewelry he wore. But there were times when the accessories—such as the studded wristbands and earrings—made others view him as something more nefarious.

"I think he looks kind of scary, though," A boy whispered to his friend. "Like a gangster or something."

Hatsuharu overheard the comment and looked down at the boy who said it. He did not change his impassive expression when he said, "It's rude to talk about other people."

"Geh!" The boy took a step back in fright at being caught.

"_Kodomo-tachi_, let's hold hands tightly and cross together! Remember, don't let go of each other's hands!" the teacher warned.

Kisa laughed lightly as the children followed their teacher's instructions. She and Hatsuharu walked behind them and turned to the right while they turned to the left after crossing. She turned to him. "I think you scared that little boy, Hatsuharu-kun."

He shrugged and scratched the bridge of his nose. "He's a boy, he can handle it."

"Hmm." She then thought back to what one of the children said. She couldn't help but tease, "Did you know that one of the girls said that you were cool? I think you have a few more fans now."

"Oh?" Hatsuharu looked down at her with a smirk. He tugged her closer by their joint hands so that she was practically glued to his side now. "I think I just need one fan though."

Kisa blushed at his words but she titled her head up and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. When she pulled back and they continued to walk, she couldn't help but say, "And I always will be."

* * *

**AN:** Second chapter. More fun to come after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** on the characters of Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**-.-**

Sitting up in her chair, Kisa yawned widely and stretched her arms above her head. Her pink sweater slipped off her shoulders and pooled on the floor. Finals were approaching, so lately she spent most of her time in her room studying. Sighing, she slumped over her notes and pillowed her head in her arms. Her head was swimming and her fingers ached.

Maybe she should take a quick walk to the bathroom and wash her face. The cold water would wake her up. Just before she got the chance to open the door, there were two gentle raps against it.

Puzzled, she opened it and found Hatsuharu in his winter glory standing behind the portal.

"Eh? Hatsuharu-kun? How did you get in?" Kisa rubbed her eyes in surprise. "And what are you doing here, Hatsuharu-kun?"

Hatsuharu held up a plastic bag and the aroma smelled delicious. "Can I come in?"

Kisa stepped aside and let him into her tiny dormitory room. She looked around the hallway and quickly closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slid the lock in place. It seemed that no one else noticed that there was a stranger in the dormitory.

"So, was this a bad time?" Kisa jumped in fright as she turned around. Hatsuharu was seated on her bed with the plastic bag on her desk. She walked over and leaned against her desk.

She giggled and smiled. "No, it's not a bad time. I was just surprised that you got into the building! Curfew is eight every night and boys usually aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory. Not to mention our dormitory supervisor is very strict about the rules. So, how did you get in anyway?"

"Oh, the woman downstairs is the supervisor?" He shifted his weight and rested against the wall. "I don't know, she just let me in after I gave her a box of _odango_."

She gave him a look of skepticism. "You bribed Chiaki-san with food?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? But why don't you take a look at what I brought you?"

"You shouldn't have," she fretted while taking out the boxes from the bag. "And so late too! Don't you have exams soon too?"

"Not for another week," he told her. "You have exams this week?"

"Yes, my first two are on Monday. Mmm, this smells delicious!" Kisa opened a box of fresh _takoyaki_ spears. Next, she flipped the lid on the other box and there were several newspaper-wrapped foods. She picked one up and carefully peeled away the newspaper. "_Yakiimo_! Where did you buy these?"

"Just somewhere. You should eat them while they're still hot." Hatsuharu got back on to his feet and began to fix the buttons on his winter coat.

She frowned and set the potato back into the styrofoam box. "Are you leaving already?"

"It's better if I don't bother you when you study," he said as he pointed his chin at her open textbooks and notebooks.

Hurriedly, Kisa took hold of his gloved hand and shook her head. "You're not a bother. Stay and we can eat together, please?"

"Are you sure it's okay? This is a girl's dormitory after all." He looked down at her as he tightened his fingers around her hand.

Firmly, she nodded. "It's okay. If the dorm supervisor asks, I'll talk to her. So please, could you stay for a little longer?"

"Hm, if Kisa asks, how can I not?" Hatsuharu pulled her close and gave her a one-armed hug.

Smiling, Kisa returned the embrace tightly and closed her eyes when he pressed his lips against hers.

**-.-**

**AN:** Hm, not really satisfied with it, but it is the gist of what I wanted to write.


End file.
